Roberta Duglasch
Braunscher, South Dine, Lungary |Residence = Gengro, Lungary |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ dance-pop ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ guitar ∙ piano ∙ flute ∙ violin |Years = 2011–present |Labels = Gregor ∙ Kite |Associated = Neon Skies ∙ Ronka}} Roberta Maria Duglasch (born 27 December 1994) is a Lungarian singer, songwriter, and model, best known for being a member of the Lungarian girl group Neon Skies. Life and career Early life Duglasch was born in Braunscher, South Dine on 27 December 1994. She is the eldest child and only daughter of parents Anita (née Käffernieck), a hairdresser, and Boris Duglasch, a construction worker. Through her father, she is of one-quarter Black Lungarian ancestry. She has two younger brothers: Klaude, born , and Isak Duglasch, born . As a child, Duglasch was very shy and thus strayed away from performing. Instead, she fostered her music ability with instruments, and began playing violin at age eight. She later began playing flute at age ten, before learning how to play the guitar and piano as a teenager. Duglasch did not sing in front of a crowd until auditioning for The X Factor: Lungary. After graduating from primary school in 2010, Duglasch attended the Braunscher School of Music, before dropping out in her second year to pursue a career in music. She received a high school diploma through online schooling in 2012. 2011–present: Neon Skies During the summer of 2011, Duglasch auditioned as a soloist for season six of The X Factor: Lungary in Kolna. She successfully advanced to the bootcamp stage of the competition, where she was eliminated. She was then brought back by the judges and put into a four-piece girl group, which eventually became Neon Skies. The group advanced from bootcamp to judges' house, and were later selected by their mentor Ronka to advance to the live shows. Neon Skies went on to win the competition and were signed by Gregor Music Lungary and Kite Records. The group's debut single "Mamma's Boy" was released in July 2012, and became a charttopping hit in Lungary. Their debut studio album Freebirds was released later that year, and reached the top five in a number of countries. The group has went on to release three other albums: Powered (2013), A Beat and a Melody (2015), and This Is the Life (2016). With over 30 million records sold, they are one of the most successful Lungarian artists of the digital age, and the most successful Lungarian girl group of all-time. Personal life Duglasch was in a relationship with Lungarian dancer and choreographer Jakob Linschäll from 2013 to 2016. She later began a relationship with Akrainian footballer Kazhka Szapar. They reside together in the Gengro neighborhood of Munbach. Discography Main article: Neon Skies discography. Category:1994 births Category:Black Lungarian female models Category:Black Lungarian female singers Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Neon Skies Category:People from Braunscher, South Dine